


Kaiju In the Caves

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Xenophilia, the kaiju uses his tongue so i'm counting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Sexy scientist Newt finds a kaiju and lets it have its way with him.





	Kaiju In the Caves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Based off of Ferio's sexy scientist Newt AU <3

The planet Newt lands on is rumored to have giant beasts called kaiju, according to his records. Not much is known about them. They’re said to be dangerous, and of the few brave enough to study them, many did not come back. But Newt is nothing if not adventurous, and he’s wanted to see one ever since he learned of their existence. 

He’s only got a small crew with him, the rest too afraid to go. Newt is practically vibrating with excitement. The rest of his crew, however, looks like they’re ready to throw up. They agreed that Newt would be the one to go out, the rest would stay back and have the ship ready to leave if anything went wrong.

Newt practically skips off the ship with his small bag and rushes towards the huge caves where they’re rumored to live. When he reaches the entrance, it’s pitch black. He walks slowly and quietly, not wanting to startle one and provoke an attack. He also clicks on the flashlight he brought. The cave doesn’t look particularly strange, but as he goes farther he sees a faint blue glow. He turns off the flashlight and follows the glow. 

As he gets closer, the light grows brighter, and he thinks he can hear it breathing. His heart races with excitement and nervousness. As he gets closer, he can make out its rough shape. It appears to be sleeping, and Newt can hardly believe his luck. He digs around in his bag for his recorder, and whispers into it.

“Dr. Geiszler’s log. I’m face to face with a sleeping kaiju. One of its… hands? Paws? Is bigger than my entire body. It’s dark in the cave, but it’s body appears to be rough and dark, maybe gray or black. There are stripes all over it that glow a bright blue.”

Newt clicks off the recorder for now. He really wants to reach out and touch it, to feel it’s body and confirm its texture, maybe even scrape off a small sample if it’s possible. He stares at it for a moment longer, and decides to go for it. He drops his bag and carefully reaches out his hand, running it lightly across the kaiju. It’s surface is rough like he predicted, but not unpleasant. The beast doesn’t stir, so he continues to run his hand along it until he reaches a blue stripe. 

Upon closer inspection, it almost looks like there’s a crack in the skin, but no fluid leaks out, so it probably isn’t hurt. Newt lets his hand hover over the spot, and it gives off a pleasant heat. He touches the spot and feels that it’s much smoother than the rest of its body. This makes the kaiju stir, and Newt jumps back. The kaiju slowly blinks open its eyes.

Newt thinks he should run, get out of there and have his crew ready the ship, but he’s frozen to the spot, and can only watch at the kaiju stretches out, almost cat-like, before spotting him. It regards him for a moment before reaching out with its paw. Newt shouts and tries to run, but the kaiju is quicker. Instead of stepping on him, like Newt thought, it scoops him up and brings him closer to the its face. The underside of its paw is much softer than the rest of its body.

Newt’s heart hammers in his chest, and he stares wide eyed. He’s too far off the ground to jump, so he can only hope this thing doesn’t decide to crush him. It leans in and sniffs him curiously, and Newt can feel its hot breath. 

“Uh. Hey,” he says, voice cracking.

The kaiju opens its mouth, and Newt is greeted with a full view of its very sharp teeth and bright blue tongue.

“Oh God please don’t eat me!” Newt cries, throwing his hands up to shield his face. But the kaiju just licks him instead, coating him in saliva.

Newt slowly lowers his arms and looks at the kaiju again. He notices its mouth is still open, tongue on full display. Newt’s cock twitches in response, and he really hopes it licks him again. Instead, it sits back on its hind legs and brings its other paw up. It runs one claw down Newt’s chest, not hard enough to do damage, but enough to leave a faint red mark. Newt shivers and moans. The claw hooks under his shorts and tugs. Newt lifts his hips and throws his arms up, grasping at one if its huge fingers. The kaiju peels Newt’s shorts the rest of the way off, leaving him exposed. Newt is completely hard now and already leaking. 

The kaiju runs his tongue along Newt’s cock experimentally. Newt cries out and bucks against it, desperate for more friction. He can feel the ridges on the kaiju’s tongue. It continues to rub his tongue along him and Newt trembles under the touch. He reaches out to stroke its tongue with his hand. Its saliva is more viscous than a human’s, and Newt would study it more closely if he wasn’t so turned on right now. Instead, he takes his salvia coated fingers and rubs them along his nipples, moaning from the sensation. 

And then Newt gets an idea. He turns over, pressing his face and chest into the kaiju’s paw and sticks his ass in the air like an offering. His cock hangs heavy in between his legs. The kaiju licks him again, and he feels the tongue along the back of his balls and his hole. Newt whines, pushing back on the tongue. It feels so good, every ridge on its tongue making itself known. But it’s not nearly enough to make Newt come. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans, and reaches a shaky hand down in between his legs to jerk himself off. 

He moans in relief as he begins to stroke himself, but the tip of the kaiju’s tongue nudges his hand out of the way and wraps itself around his cock. Newt cries out and grips the kaiju’s finger tightly. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Newt pants. 

He’s leaking steadily now, and the kaiju dips his tongue in Newt’s slit. He’s so close now. He thrusts into the grip of the kaiju’s tongue, crying out. Newt feels the tongue gently pulse, and that sends him over the edge. He curses as he comes, riding out the sensations. The kaiju keeps licking him, catching every bit of Newt’s come on its tongue. 

Soon it becomes too much, and Newt shakes from the overstimulation.

“P- please. You can- ah!- you can stop now. That’s- ohhhhh,” he whines, trying to squirm away.

Mercifully, the kaiju stops, and Newt sags against its paw, trying to catch his breath. The kaiju sets him down, gives him one last sniff, and walks deeper into the cave.

Newt calls out a weak, “Bye!” as it leaves. He scrambles for his bag, yanking out a small container so he can scrape some of the kaiju saliva into it before it dries on his skin. Once he’s satisfied with his sample, he tugs back on his shorts and runs back to the ship, excited to report to his crew and conduct some tests.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for your feedback.
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
